Young Love
by Emalyn Honeyticket
Summary: We think we know what happened to Harry's parents... well, we were wrong. And he wasn't the only child who survived Voldemort's curse... My first fic ever; please bear with me.


Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor House Table in the great hall. Soon, the new first years would come through the doors and they would watch the sorting ceremony that they had gone through when they first came to Hogwarts.  
  
"I hope they bring in some good quidditch players. I hated being the youngest seeker." Harry said.  
  
"Is that all you two care about? They should be smart, not athletic." Hermione said. She looked like she had more to say, but she was interrupted by a sea of first years leaded by McGonacall into the Great Hall. The teacher put the hat on the stool and it hovered while singing its usual song. Once it shut up, as Ron would say, McGonacall read the first name off of a long list.  
  
"Kramel, Kristin." She said as a blond-haired girl sat up on the stool and the hat yelled HUFFLEPUFF! She hopped off and skipped to a clapping Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Malfoy, Cal." As a shorter version of Draco shuffled to the chair. His blond, silver hair was slicked back, but with a slight cowlick. The Hat "saw" him coming and began to curse and yell.  
  
"Not another one! SLYTHERIN!" It yelled before he got anywhere near it. Draco clapped as Cal went to sit by his brother. McGonacall looked at the next name in terror. She showed it to Dumbledore, who just nodded.  
  
".. .Potter.. .another Potter.. .Oh sorry dear, Cloe," She said. Harry couldn't  
  
breathe. What was McGonacall talking about? His parents were dead! Suddenly a tiny  
  
aubum-haired girl with bright green eyes and two thin braids skipped up to the stool and  
  
the hat said GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Cloe got up and sat by Hermione, who began to talk."I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, and that's Harry Potter." She said.  
  
"I'm Cloe." She said, a little confused about that familiar-looking boy who got up and headed to Dumbledore. He knew what Harry was going to ask, so he just began talking.  
  
"Yes, she is your sister." He motioned for her to come over, and she did. Harry sat looking in awe. She had eyes just like him, and hair that was so neat and clean that it must have been his mother's, unlike his father's which he obtained.  
  
"Your parents were not killed, but merely transported to a world similar to that which you saw Mr. Diggory die in. They made it back, but stayed in hiding for a few years. They've been keeping an eye on you. You may meet them later. But for now, enjoy your feast!" Dumbledore said as Harry wrapped his arm around his sister and headed back to the table.  
  
Once their first day of classes had finished, the four sat by the fire in the common room. Suddenly, Nearly Headless Nick flew out of the fireplace and knocked over a candlestick that had been on the mantelpiece. It fell towards Cloe, who pulled out her wand.  
  
Harry saw this and was afraid that her magic wasn't going to be strong enough to block the quickly falling candlestick. Before he could catch it, she swung the wand forward with extreme power and speed, and hit the candle right on the money. She then stood up and caught it as it fell back down. She put it back on the mantel calmly, as if it hadn't even happened.  
  
Suddenly, the common room erupted with applause. Harry got up and out of the common room to McGonacall's room.  
  
He walked in as a cat slipped out from behind the desk. She turned back into McGonacall and glared at Harry.  
  
"I've got you a new beater." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, our beaters are just fine. I'm sure the new ones will do a good job." She said, brushing some cat hair off of her hip. Harry looked at her through his round glasses as he pleaded with his bright green eyes. Luckily, McGonacall melted and began to talk.  
  
"Alright, lets have a look then. I'll get Madam Hooch and you two can meet us in ten minutes at the field. We'll get the equipment." She said, escorting Harry out other room. Once he had gotten Cloe, they headed out to the field. McGonacall and Hooch were waiting in the bleachers. They handed Cloe a Nimbus Two Thousand and Two.  
  
"Cloe, are you familiar with the rules ofQuidditch?" she said.  
  
Cloe nodded, "Yeah, I went to the World Cup this summer."  
  
"Well, lets see what you can do!" Hooch handed Cloe a bat and released a bludger. Cloe mounted the broom and took off.  
  
She zoomed about the field, hitting every bludger that came within three leet 01 her and didn't miss one. She caught it once she had finished, and brought it back down with her to the two teachers and her brother, and they were all clapping for her.  
  
"Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!" McGonacall said. Cloe and Harry jumped up and down, and then ran back into the school. They were walking through the hallway when Draco and Cal came down the opposite way.  
  
"Well, well, well, it's the little Potters!" Draco said as Cal snickered and scratched his cowlick, making it bigger, "I'm showing Cal around the school and intend for you to stay out of our way."  
  
"Hi Cloe," Cal said, causing Draco to smack him. He pulled Cal away for a second and scolded him, and then they brought him back to Harry.  
  
"I don't want your sister to get to him. So I'd advise that you stay away. Draco said as Cloe showed Cal her new broom.  
  
"Well seeing as I am looking out for her I'd have to keep her away from the wrong people. Wouldn't want her to turn in the wrong direction, now would I?" Harry said, not noticing Cloe and Cal walk away from the two.  
  
"I like your broom. Can I have a ride on it later?" Cal asked her.  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you on the Quidditch field tomorrow after supper. Wear your black robes so nobody will see us," Cloe said, pushing one of her braids over her shoulder, "And don't let your brother know!" Cal nodded and the two walked back to their arguing brothers.  
  
"And keep your Mudblood girlfriend away from him too!" Draco sneered.  
  
"Leave Hermione out of this!" Harry yelled back at him.  
  
"Excuse me, do you have hall passes?" a bold-faced Hufflepuffboy with a red sash asked. Harry and Draco held up two wooden blocks with flapping wings. The boy nodded and told them to go back to their common rooms so the four walked away without saying anything. When they got back to the common room, Ron was sitting alon sipping a mug of hot butter beer.  
  
"Hermione went to bed. She said she was tired. I think I am too" Ron yawned. Cloe agreed and walked into her dorm room. Hermione was sitting on her bed weaving her wand through the air.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cloe asked while her swirling eyes followed me quick movements. She sat down on her bed next to Hermione.  
  
"I'm practicing for advanced wand movement class. Madam Peabody is teaching me this new one." She said. She held up a worn old wand and said THREADICUS! She began to move the wand and a glittery string came out of the end of it. She began weaving the wand, and the string was getting tied in intricate sailor knots as she worked.  
  
Cloe got up to change into her nightgown when she saw a box on the counter. She opened it, and it revealed a cloak that looked as if water had been sewn into it. A note on top said:  
  
"Your parents each had one of these and one of them now belongs to your brother. You may have this one to help you get around. Use it well."  
  
She was puzzled, but just shrugged and put it in a cabinet. The next day went by as it usually did, but strangely faster than it had the day before. When dinner in the great hall was over, Cloe strayed from the line and headed down the quidditch hallway.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the tapping of claws on the marble floor and jerked behind the statue. She opened the box she had received and put on the cloak. With a turning of the cape, she had disappeared into thin air. She crept through the halls and got to the field unnoticed. She kicked the broom up into the air and hovered.  
  
She was only about three feet off of the ground, and she swirled and twisted over the grass when a figure appeared out of the shadows. Cloe lowered the broom a bit, and Cal got onto it. They zoomed up into the air quickly.  
  
"Whoa!" Cal said as Cloe picked up speed. He quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders as if he feared for his life, but then the broom came to a halt up in the air.  
  
"What Happ-"  
  
"Shhh!" Cloe interrupted Cal and pointed down at the ground where a teacher had come out of the building, "We have to go somewhere else. It's not safe anymore." She zoomed forward through the crisp silence, and then she dove straight down into a clump of silver trees that Cal hadn't noticed before.  
  
"This is the Iridescent Forest. Dumbledore told me about it when I first got here." Cloe said, lowering the broom until her foot reached the sparkling silver grass that resembled the tinsel that muggle families put on their Christmas trees. She put the broom and cloak down on a rock that had a mirror surface. Cal walked across a bridge that sparkled like a cluster of stars, and gazed over a pond that had a silver colored and glowed like a rippling mirror.  
  
The two of them stood on the keystone of the bridge together, just starting into tb reflecting water.  
  
"You know, until now I felt unwanted and scared. My brother is running my life and makes all of my decisions for me. I know that I am not as brave or strong as he expects me to be. You really helped me, Cloe." Cal said.  
  
"It's even harder being the sister of someone so famous. Nobody knows about me, the girl who survived inside a cursed woman. I lived in that horrible dimension for years, and nobody gives me any credit. I'm just trapped in his shadow." Cloe said, nervously twirling a stray lock of hair that didn't fit in her auburn braids.  
  
Cal's soft blue eyes began to tear. Cloe looked at him and held out a Hogwarts handkerchief for him. He looked as if he was going to take it, but he wrapped his arms around Cloe instead.  
  
For a solid minute, neither of them moved or talked. Suddenly, a slight sniffle could be heard under the bridge they were standing on. The two of them walked off of the bridge and sure enough, a crying Dumbledore was hovering over the water.  
  
"That was so touching!" He said, wiping a tear. Cloe crossed her arms, and Cal frowned.  
  
"We are in so much trouble," Cloe said, shaking her head in disgust.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I caught your brother doing this all of the time. If he hadn't, Voldemort would have regained power and killed us all. I won't tell. And Cal, I'll have your brother restricted. I never liked him." Dumbledore said. As he smiled, Cal pushed his cowlick back.  
  
"We've got to be getting back." Cloe said, picking up her broom and cloak.  
  
"Oh don't be silly, I need to leave anyway." Dumbledore said, standing up with his wand. He said APPARATUS! and a blue string wrapped around the three of them. In a flash of light, Cloe saw the faces ofDumbledore and Cal in a mild blur just before they disappeared and she was back in her dorm room.  
  
She leaned her broom on the window and got into bed. However, she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Cal.  
  
"Cloe?" Hermione sat up from her bed, rubbing her eyes, "You can apparate?"  
  
"No, Dumbledore-never mind," Cloe said, not wanting Hermione to know what had happened just yet, "I'll tell you later." Hermione shrugged it off and went back to sleep. Cloe was finally able to sleep as a brisk breeze blew through the open window.  
  
Once they had reached holiday break, Cloe and Harry were packing up their things. Harry was excited to finally be going home for Christmas. They brought their trunks to the great hall where Cloe saw Kyle with no bags. She went up to him unnoticed.  
  
"Aren't you going home?" Cloe asked, while sitting next to him.  
  
"No, my brother is receiving an award and my family couldn't pay for me to come with them. I'm just staying here alone." He said. Cloe got up and ran back to Harry who was astonished to see his parents, just as they looked in the mirror of Erised in his first year at Hogwarts. They were overwhelmed to see their boy again, but Cloe wasn't. She begged to stay there, and they finally gave in. She watched Harry and his parents leave, and then ran back to Cal, who hugged her.  
  
"Thanks for staying." He said.  
  
"You know I would have anyway!" Cloe said. Dumbledore came over to them and smiled.  
  
"I know that students cannot visit Hogsmeade until their third year, but if you two will come with me, we can get our Christmas shopping done. Would you like to come?" Dumbledore asked. The two nodded, and got up to follow him.  
  
"I think this is going to be a very good year." Cloe said as Cal grabbed her hand and they ran into the entrance to Hogsmeade, a new adventure in its own way. 


End file.
